C'était pas pire
by Myley
Summary: Mai 2018. Quarante ans. Dix ans de mariage. Dix ans d'enfer. Angelina Weasley annonce à son mari qu'elle veut divorcer. George Weasley revient sur sa vie, et fait le bilan.


**Petit OS que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. Je préviens, c'est très cynique, ceux qui sont pas habitués risquent d'être un peu déroutés ! **

**J'ai lu quelques fics sur le futur de George et j'avais envie de moi aussi lui donner la parole sur sa vie. Son mariage avec Angelina est un sujet très intéressant. Pas souvent très bien exploité à mon goût. C'est une union affective, pas une histoire d'amour. Quand j'ai écris cette fic, j'ai imaginé George faisant presque un scketch. Un peu comme un humoriste. Je vois bien George devenir un comique célèbre, et ce one shot est écris dans ce contexte. Ca peut aussi être un simple monologue, comme vous voulez ! Mais dans tous les cas, c'est une production orale ! C'est vraiment du parlé.  
**

**Summary : **Mai 2018.Quarante ans. Dix ans de mariage. Dix ans d'enfer. Angelina Jonhson Weasley annonce à son mari qu'elle veut divorcer. George Weasley revient sur sa vie, et fait le bilan.

**Rating : **K+ pour les répliques parfois spéciales

**Genre : **Humour, mais humour très** très** noir.

* * *

**C'était pas pire**

« Non, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai _réellement_ aimée.

Bien sûr qu'elle était jolie. Mais elle était pas pour moi. Et puis moi les Africaines... Je m'y suis mis à cause de Fred ! C'est de sa faute à lui tout ça ! M'enfin, il s'est pris un mur, il est mort, pis je lui ai piqué sa copine, alors je vais trop le blâmer non plus !

Monsieur mon frère est mort quand j'avais vingt ans. La guerre. Tué par un mur siouplait ! Dans un contexte pareil il aurait quand même pu faire un effort ! Merde ! Un petit Avada Kedavra au moins ! Mourir _par magie _dans une guerre magique ! Se prendre un mur sur la tronche à deux minutes de la victoire c'est quand même con ! Et puis faut voir le merdier dans lequel il m'a laissé ! La boutique, les inventions, et surtout moi ! Ivre la nuit, ivre le jour, ivre à pas d'heure. J'ai troqué les chocogrenouilles contre les bièrres ! Et pas au beurre ! Et elle, elle est venue à moi. Aussi mal. Aussi seule que moi. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence d'ailleurs ! On essayait tous les deux de retrouver Fred dans le corps de l'autre : moi parce que j'étais son frère jumeau, elle parce qu'elle était la femme que mon frère avait aimée.

Après cette nuit-là, on s'est revu plusieurs fois. Au départ c'était une dépendance principalement physique, elle était le seul lien _charnel_ qui me restait avec Fred. Et comme j'étais la copie de son amant défunt, chacun y trouvait son compte. Mais au fur et à mesure, les nuits se sont transformées en jours, et les jours en journées complètes. Nous sommes devenu un couple presque normal, un couple installé dans une relation morbide et homéopathique. On se soignait d'être ensemble. Vous pouvez trouver malsain l'idée de coucher avec la fille que son frère a aimé ! Dans un sens ça l'était ! Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cette relation, une sorte de dépendance macabre. Je pensais à ce que Fred avait pu ressentir en la touchant, je retrouvais la présence de mon frère en était en elle. Et elle, elle le retrouvait à travers moi. Elle murmurait souvent son nom. Elle l'a fais pendant les dix années qu'on duré notre mariage. Je n'y prêtais jamais attention. On se soignait d'être ensemble. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de moi. Fallait pas faire le difficile.

J'ai souvent imaginé la réaction de Fred. Je suis sûr qu'il se serait bien foutu de ma gueule à jouer au « mec dépressif ». Et honnêtement, s'il y en a bien un qui pensait ne jamais faire de dépression, c'est bien moi ! Remarque, j'ai toujours entendu dire que les « clowns de service » étaient en réalité les pires dépressifs de la société. "C'est pas normal d'avoir besoin de faire rire à ce point là" disent les psykatrologues moldus. Psychologues, peu importe ! Ils ont peut-être raison. J'ai réfléchis à la question, et j'en suis venu à penser (ouais depuis la mort de Fred j'en viens souvent à penser !) que Fred et moi on était comme des piliers qui empêchait l'autre de se casser la gueule. Le soucis c'est que quand Fred m'a lâché, y'a pas eu de pilier pour m'empêcher de m'étaler. Et je me suis vautré comme une merde. Et elle, elle m'a relevé. Je vous dis, c'était une entraide. On se soignait d'être ensemble.

Et on s'est marié à la mémoire de Fred, pour pas couper le lien qu'il nous restait avec lui. C'était un enterrement le mariage ! "Voulez-vous prendre Ce-qu'il-vous-reste-de-Fred pour épouse ?" "Je vous déclare maris et femme pour le meilleur du pire !" Une vraie cérémonie de reliques ! A l'image des mariés ! Robe blanche, gants noirs. Parfois je me dis qu'on aurait dû faire incinérer mon frère et mettre ses cendres dans les alliances ! On a été cons sur ce coup-là ! A la maison on parlait tout le temps de lui. On ne parlait _que_ de lui d'ailleurs... Notre seul sujet de conversation. Avec nous c'est sûr, la mémoire de Fred, elle allait pas tombée dans l'oubli ! C'est clair que ça créait une sacrée ambiguïté dans le couple. Carrément même ! Y'avait une drôle d'ambiance à la maison ! Genre autel, avec des bougies et des photos de Fred partout… Le truc bien morbide… qui a duré dix ans… Du coup on a pondu deux gosses ! Enfin c'est elle qui les a pondu, moi j'aurais eu du mal ! Et c'est _tout naturellement_ qu'on a appelé notre premier gamin _Fred_… Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas fait là… Donner le nom de mon jumeau décédé à mon fils… En voilà une connerie qu'elle était bonne ! Je vous dis pas le poids qui a pesé sur le gamin après… "Bonjour, moi c'est Culpabilité, et toi ?" "Moi c'est Percy !" "Ah !" Non, le coup de l'hommage et compagnie c'est vraiment une connerie à pas faire. Remarquez tout le monde doit être con dans ma famille vu que c'est ce que tout le monde a fait ! Y'a même un de mes neveu qui s'appelle Albus-Severus ! Là je dis « Bravo Harry », il a fait fort ! Albus-Severus… Pauvre gosse, on s'est pas foutu de sa gueule à l'école avec un nom pareil ! Heureusement qu'il y avait « Potter » derrière, ça lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois ! Non je ne crache pas sur mon neveu, c'est un garçon charmant !

Bref… Après _Fred_, on a eu Roxane. Vous remarquerez la normalitude des prénoms. Des prénoms qu'on peut porter, quoi. Pas de l'ultra kitch à la James-Sirius (encore du Harry, il a un truc avec les prénoms…) Roxane, c'était très bien. Concis, précis, clair. Très bien. Angelina voulait l'appeler Lark en l'honneur de sa mère (vivante), mais j'ai pas voulu. Ah non ! On avait déjà l'aîné qui portait une pierre tombale autour du cou, pas la peine de donner un nom ridicule à l'autre ! On aurait été emmerdés !

Je crois que j'ai jamais dis à mes gosses à quel point ils avaient du mérite pour m'avoir supporté. Angelina c'est différent. Mais Fred et Roxane sont innocents. Même s'ils ont fait que des conneries par la suite, ils n'ont pas demandé à venir au monde. C'est déjà suffisamment égoïste de pondre un gamin, alors quand en plus il est pondu dans une famille de névrosés suicidaires… Parce que, même si j'ai réussi niveau carrière, niveau deuil j'ai jamais franchi la porte. Faut pas croire ! Je suis resté sur le seuil ! D'où cet humour un peu particulier. Je fais marrer tout le monde mais moi je me marre pas ! (Et pour le coup, dire que les comiques sont des gars dépressifs…) Au quotidien je suis invivable ! Le genre de type qui vous plombe une ambiance en moins de deux ! J'ai des défauts, et des tords à gogo, que je reconnais ! J'ai jamais été un père présent par exemple. L'alcool me rendait exécrable. Au fur et à mesure des années, le mariage souvenir est devenu un fardeau. On se soignait plus, on s'étouffait. C'était vivre avec la mort. Et c'était plus supportable. Moi je m'en fous, je vais bientôt crever de toute façon, mais pour les gamins c'était plus possible. Je veux dire, quand on a seize ans, qu'on comprend qu'on porte le nom d'un mort, que papa et maman se sont mariés uniquement par affection pour un mort, et que maman n'a jamais cessé d'aimer ledit mort à qui on doit son nom, ça créée comme un malaise. Ca fait un peu famille fantôme voyez. Les psy ne sont pas au chômage avec les Weasley ! Y'a du monde au balcon !

Angelina m'a dit qu'elle pouvait plus supporter « tout ça ». Dans _tout ça_, comprenez « moi et mon humour noir », parce que le cynisme ça fait marrer la galerie, mais seulement la galerie extérieure, et pour une petite durée ! Parce que sur le long terme ça vous bouffe un peu ! Genre après une soirée où tout le monde s'est bien marré, sauf ta femme, t'as le couple qui fait le bilan, et au bout d'un moment, t'as toujours la femme du copain qui va sortir : « putain qu'est-ce que je suis contente de pas l'avoir épousé ! »

En général les ados ne s'imaginent pas à quarante ans… Et c'est vrai ! Moi, quand j'avais quinze ans, j'étais pauvre, j'avais un frère jumeau, une oreille de chaque côté de la tête, et la guerre qui grondait. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que vingt-cinq ans plus tard je serais plein aux as, divorcé deux enfants, et qu'il y aurait plus de guerre, plus d'oreille et plus de jumeau ! Non finalement quand je repense à mes années de misère au Terrier, loin de la villa piscine et des balais à trente mille gallions, bah je me dis que c'était… pas pire. »

* * *

**Alors ? Spécial hein ?! Je voulais pas le publier. Dîtes-moi si j'ai bien fais !  
**


End file.
